Various types of personalized jewelry are known. There are known engraved astrology disks which bear patterns which are determined by the precise day, hour and even minute of a person's birth.
There exists a difficulty in manufacturing jewelry which involves both soldering and engraving. Generally it is difficult, if not impossible, to solder onto an engraved member without damaging the engraving. Similarly, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to engrave a surface onto which items have been soldered.